


we love like carnivores

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange, Post-Canon, fluff in the streets filth in the sheets, or: klaus goes to town on caroline for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: klaus and caroline do valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> for the lovely misssophiachase, i hope you like it darling! excuse the drabble, i literally haven't written in years omg. also thanks to my babes: angie for tricking me into doing this MY FIRST EXCHANGE EVER & ravyn & colleen for coaching me through it.

She slicks a pin into a map she found tucked away somewhere between his bajillion year old books forever ago for every place he takes her for Valentine’s Day. 

This year it’s all swaying palms and Moroccan tiles, a sprawling villa by the sea Caroline falls in love with immediately, as Klaus absolutely knew she would. She wakes with his head between her legs, easing her soft thighs open for his touch, lips trailing across her hipbones. 

“Morning, love,” His voice is a heated rumble against her skin as she grins, opens her eyes and legs wide to find him fanged and dimpled, eyes gleaming gold in the early morning light. 

She winds her fingers into his messy curls, gasps at the rasp of a fang _just there_ \- 

“A good one, too, if you’d freaking hurry up and touch me already, _god_ ,” she says, or moans, but the point is if he doesn’t get his tongue on her clit right now she will not be held responsible for breaking this lovely bed in frustration.

Klaus smiles, and if she wasn’t already breathless she would be now, always is when he looks at her like this, ravenous and so content she could scream. “I do aim to please.”


End file.
